


It’s Just A Little Gambling

by RDaWeirdo



Category: Danganronpa, New Danganronpa V3, danganronpa v3 - Fandom, ndrv3
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Rape, Drugs, Edgy, Fanfic, Gambling, LEWD, M/M, One Night Stand, Panic Attacks, Rape, Rape Mentions, Sex, Sexual Content, Small hint of abuse, Smut, THERE IS CONSENT LATER ON, casino owner Kokichi, detective Shuichi, drugged, drugged/intoxicated sex, intoxicated, just a quick passion project, maybe continue?, my inner Shuichi kin went off and got poetic during the sex scene, sort of a one night stand, this was inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDaWeirdo/pseuds/RDaWeirdo
Summary: Shuichi Saihara decides to inspect a rather unknown casino owner on rumors and gets a little more then he bargained for.





	It’s Just A Little Gambling

“In latest news, a local big shot casino business is rumored to be owned by a well known mob boss.”  
The streets were wet and empty, small lights littered here and there.  
“They are only rumors of course,” the tv buzzed.  
“But if you spot anything illegal at Clown’s Gambling House, contact the police as soon as possible!”  
Slightly weighted and tired footsteps clicked on the ground. The TVs grew distant, replaced by buzzing old lights and the faint sound of the casino up ahead.  
It was dark here, but once you step foot into the eyes of the Clown’s Gambling House, there is only blinding brightness. Exhausted eyes blinked from contrast and the rain, daring to touch down in their victim’s eyes.  
It was late, working overtime as usual. That there detective was searching for the answers of this place. It was always interesting, odd themes, extremely homoerotic, and an unknown man ran the company. The only info visible on the owner was their gender, male, and their signing name, Ouma.  
Nobody has ever been able to record the owner’s appearance, but many say they’ve met him and even played against him. They say he was as tricky as keeping the urge down to play with a slinky or aesthetically touch slime. Called him a demon, but instead of being half goat he was a tornado of a horse, ready to fling you over and spiraling into the ground at any given chance.  
Unfortunately, the detective thought he could slip under the radar, see what this boss really is, maybe even end a crime.  
He thought,‘they are just good at gambling.’  
‘It’s not like they can hurt me’  
He was only right on one thing.

When Shuichi entered the casino he was welcomed by the warmth and two girls dressed in cliche bunny outfits. They had clown face paint on, and at the entrance of a new customer, were highly ecstatic.  
They welcomed their customer with open arms, begging for him to give up his soaking coat and hat to a rack that would dry it until his stay was no longer. He thanked the girls, one of them scampering off to put away his wears, the other staying to try and direct him around.  
He only asked for the direction to their famous restaurant in the casino, wanting to eat something while he thought over his plan. The girl with his coat and hat never came back for some reason, but he dismissed it. Shuichi got there eventually, directions being lazily joked and lied to him about, probably scripted by the owner. Not only did she take awhile to explain the directions, she’d flirt with him and prolonged his stay. He didn’t enjoy that.  
He was tired, lights killing his eyes as he was sat in perfect view of the ridiculous casino’s slot machines and old people wasting their money. At one point a scarily tall, bulky, man with over exaggerated clown makeup and highly erotic behaviors asked his order. Shuichi was highly embarrassed by sexual comments or jokes flashed his way by the man, but didn’t comment on it to not make the man angry if he was honestly flirting. Other than that, he waited patiently for food, rubbing his eyes and trying to tune out the loud noises to think better.  
Just as he could finally think, he was interrupted by some midget,”is it too bright in here for you?”  
Shuichi was startled by the question, his eyes previously being closed as he began to think, now flying open in awe.  
“Uh.... yeah... sorta. I’m just tired and hungry, that’s all,” he replied.  
“Awww, I’m sorry...” the boy for some reason sat down next to him.  
Shuichi shifted uncomfortably, the boy continuing,”if you want we can just ask to sit somewhere else?”  
Shuichi looked away,”um.... I’m fine here. It’s no biggy.”  
The boy leaned closer, resting an elbow on the table and a hand on his cheek,”but I don’t think it’s really fair to see your eyes closed, they’re pretty.”  
Shuichi narrowed his eyes as he kept staring away, frowning and blushing slightly at the compliment. Was this kid really trying to flirt with him? Maybe he’s drunk, or just really cocky, he doesn’t even look old enough to drink so-  
“Ah! The foods here, buddy!”  
The chiming voice woke his vision back up, the once spacing out blackness scurrying away and back into his sockets. When he directed his sight to the table, the big man still setting things down, he noticed food that he never even ordered.  
“Oh yeah, I sorta ordered my own food and asked for them to bring it over here, don’t worry about it.”  
“Wha- but-“  
“I’m paying for your food, too! So don’t worry so much~”  
Shuichi shut his mouth, he was too dead to argue about it. The only issue is that he couldn’t think with this little gremlin near him, all he’d do is talk talk talk and somehow still finish his food before him. Sadly, the kid never gave anything too revealing to their identity either, Shuichi had to resort to “hey” or simply poking the boy out of his ramblings to even talk to him (which was rare since he didn’t feel like talking to anyone but his end goal).  
When he finished his meal he was quickly snatched by the wrist and dragged away.”h-hey! What about paying?!”  
“Don’t worry-“ the boy pulled on him aggressively and somehow powerfully,”-I’m a natural here, they remember my card by heart!”  
Shuichi didn’t worry about the food, just this small things money supply.  
When they stopped, they were standing next to a card game. He examined the blank face from the boy who still held onto his wrist, it had a tiny hint of interest, and then the most devilish smirk formed.  
As the announcer cheered off the same person who won 10 times in a row, Shuichi knew instantly whose hand was holding him. His wrist was gently released from the grip, Ouma exotically and menacingly walking up to his next meal. Before Shuichi even knew it, the streak was lost, and all the money they earned went into the grasp of the devil.  
“It was so nice playing with you~” Ouma seemed to mock, which was true in his next words,”but next time learn to hide your tricks better, hmmm~?”  
Shuichi followed the angry cheaters face out of view, stunned that the owner could figure that out by just a simple watch.  
“Was I cool? Did I make you happy mr crime fighter? Now you know of a cheater and can arrest him!!”  
Shuichi turned back to the boy with a flourish, both from the fact he clung to his chest suddenly and him figuring him out.  
“Wait what do yo-“  
He was knocked out cold.

Shuichi didn’t understand where he was. He knew he was most likely still in the casino due to Ouma still sitting next to him.  
“Woooow~! You really must’ve been tired! You passed out after I showed you my super cool gambling skills! Was I really that impressing?”  
Shuichi didn’t answer, instead he groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up more. Ouma smiles at him, but Shuichi directed his attention to observe his surroundings.  
He was indeed in the casino still, the lights flashed through a door that was left open, but it also showed a railing. They were upstairs.  
Around them they sat on a little couch, the room was stylized as a makeshift bedroom with a bed not too far away from them, some places had indent markings on the rugs, too.  
Ouma spoke again, giving just enough time for the detective to see the area,”do you like it here? I asked for the best since you were out of it and I wanted the best for you.”  
“Why would yo-“  
“Shhhh, don’t ask about such silly questions now, I’m giving you the luxury of interrogating me Mr Saihara~,” he cooed.  
Shuichi nodded, accepting such easy entrance to the subject,”first, what’s your full name.”  
Ouma shook his head,”save that for when we get to know each other, Mr Saihara.”  
“Then,” he began,”are the rumors true, are you a mob boss?”  
Ouma looked offended, gasping and holding his chest,”so forward!”  
“But no, I’m not. I’m just a simple creature trying my luck on business,” he finished.  
Shuichi agreed silently, he didn’t look or act like a mob boss would normally, he’s had his fair share of those cases and Ouma was not even close.  
He got an idea,”how did you know that man was cheating?”  
Ouma got up from his seat, walking just as he did before except this time without the added menace. It was hard to try and pry his eyes off the boy, his hips swung enticingly to him and the slight swish of his hair was beautiful. He closed the door to the room, then went over to a desk.  
He poured what looked to be some soda into two glasses,”I’m what they call a master of tricks, I can sense a plot a mile away. That’s why I dragged you off so quickly.”  
He turned back, now holding the glasses,”some say I made a deal with the devil or I’m satan in general, funny right?”  
Shuichi slightly smiled,”do you ever use your own tricks?”  
“Well of course,” he spoke as he walked back,”but only if they are cheating too, it is only fair.”  
Ouma held out the drink to Shuichi and he took it hesitantly. He took a sip of it, a faint taste of alcohol, but it was indeed soda. Ouma must’ve added in his own alcohol to it since he remembered this brand’s taste; Panta.  
“Do you have anything else?” Ouma basically chugged his drink.  
Shuichi blinked, why hadn’t he thought about asking this?  
“Why.... why did I really pass out?” He nervously took another sip of his drink.  
Ouma got up again, a little too quickly, walking back towards where he got his drink. Shuichi’s eyes widened as Ouma dropped his glass onto the ground and chugged the drinks origin bottle.  
He gasped when he finished it off,”I told them to drug you.”  
He said it so flatly that Shuichi was impressed he’d just say it in front of a detective. But then he realized the situation, Ouma planned to drug specifically him. He knew instantly who and what he was. He boldly sought him out, nobody else.  
With that, it brought up more questions, he looked at his drink, he thought about the answered questions, were any single one of them even true?  
He was scared and Ouma could tell,”I didn’t drug your drink per-say....”  
“Th-then what did you do?” He set his drink onto the couch.  
He stood up when Ouma didn’t respond, his head feeling dizzy and his body flaring up like he had just walked into a furnace.  
“Kokichi,” He said simply,”my names Kokichi.”  
“Why?” Shuichi choked out.  
“Now that’s a very dumb question, it’s like me asking you why your name is Shuichi? I’m guessing the answer is your parents chose it?”  
Shuichi winced, trying to get closer,”no, n-not that.... why tell me now? How... how do you even know my name?”  
“I’m telling you because you’re important to me, don’t you remember what I talked about?”  
Kokichi rubbed his head, starting to feel the effects of so much alcohol,”and I know who you are because you left your information card in your coat, we pocket everyone’s given things to see if they are a criminal or somethin...”  
Shuichi started to hit the reverse button when Kokichi started wobbling closer,”the girl brought it to me cause we knew the news already, blah blah blah, me me a mob boss?” He shrugged.  
“But I thought, hey! What if I seduce him anyways? He’s cute, and the best part is that he’s a detective! He can bail me out of things if I get into his head!”  
The back of his knees hit the bed, he was starting to panic, things were too hot, everything hurt down under.  
“That’s why I put viagra in our drinks~!” He giggles as he pressed a hand on Shuichi’s fearful chest.  
“Sure, I can brainwash you with this, get out of trouble scot free, pain and pleasure galore with only you-“ he pushed, and they fell together,”-but as I think now, you know, getting drunker and drunker and hornier and hornier.... what if I convince him to love me?”  
Shuichi was frozen, yeah he was listening to the drunk one’s words but... he just was trapped. He was confused, sweaty, and very irritated in areas he didn’t expect to have irritated in this place. But as Kokichi started changing his plans from his overridden thoughts, he started to find hope in escaping.  
“I want to be loved, Shuichi.... but I’m starting to think I did it all wrong....” he whimpered, putting his face into Shuichi’s chest.  
“I don’t want to drug you, have you pity me, use yo- actually no I’d love to have you to save me from any crimes I’ve done, but!-“ He wiggled his hips, sadly hitting his own erection against the others,”-who am I kidding one of us is highly intoxicated and both of us are horny and I want love, please.... i mean of course there is negotiating wether you get to skiddadle away or choose to stay and I’m fine with that I just.... don’t tell on me I’ll give you money or whatever you desire, please Shuichi I can’t survive in jail!”  
He kept whining and shaking, Shuichi was having a hard time handling it and processing it, but eventually he made up his mind.  
His hands grabbed the wiggling mess on him, prying him off and pinning him to the bed. He groaned from feeling Kokichi suddenly thrust up at him.  
“Stop....” he pressed one hand on Kokichi’s chest and the other near his waist.  
Kokichi whimpered out, his eyes begging for Shuichi to just tell him his decision.  
He breathed heavily,”I.... I won’t tell on you....”  
“Really????” Kokichi seemed to start crying more.  
“Yes, I guess this is... a sort of thank you for uh, paying for my meal....”  
“I feel.... *SNIFF* so accomplished.....” Kokichi was indeed crying more.  
“But-“ his stern voice scared Kokichi,”I’m.... I can’t... this.... I just.... n-no....”  
Kokichi looked away with a sad nod, he understood, and he knew he shouldn’t be feeling disappointed from it.  
“You.... you were drunk before you even came to me, I could smell it when you were rambling to me. I’m not going to take advantage of someone who was probably drunk when they came up with the idea in general.”  
Kokichi blinked up at him,”I.... I was drunk... beforehand?”  
“Of course you are if you don’t even remember,” he sighed, releasing his hold and quickly moving away.  
His legs were wobbly and he somehow made it back to the couch, resisting the urge to just chug the rest of his drink due to his thirst. Kokichi’s arms were visibly weak as he held himself up, he eyed Shuichi with want, but didn’t follow through with the idea of following him.  
Shuichi sat his palms on his eyes, he didn’t want to think about the bulge or the other one on the bed, he wanted to forget what happened, and another part of him wanted to say “fuck it! Chug that drink and embrace the pleasure!” He felt disgusting, his virgin hormones begging him like Kokichi’s hormones were begging for Shuichi.  
He moved his hands slightly to look down at the sudden weight on his thigh. The sight was erotic, fueling his already tight pants more with desire. It was just Kokichi’s head, planted on his knee as far as he can from Shuichi’s enticing crotch.  
He diverted his eyes when the owner looked at him,”please lock me out of the room.... I don’t trust my body anymore, Shuichi.”  
Eye to eye they thought together. Shuichi for some reason found himself petting the boy’s head to try and comfort him, Kokichi in return closed his eyes.  
‘What are you doing?’ His conscious asked.  
‘I’ve only known this man from the news and now personally only for a few hours. He’s drugged me twice and was going to rape me to get me to not tell on his crimes. He’s already won on me not telling him anything, but...’  
‘You’re horny a slightly intoxicated, stop.’  
His face saddened, he didn’t want to listen to his crotch, but he didn’t want to just kick the boy out. Yeah sure he was the boss of this place and he was sure he could get someone else to do the dirty stuff if he needed.... but.....  
‘Just a quickie?’  
‘You’re disgusting.’  
He closed his eyes, his head hurt, his body hurt, and his crotch hurt. The only thing that stopped him from his continuous disapproval of himself was Kokichi laying his hand onto his thigh.  
“Don’t make me force you.”  
Kokichi wiggles in his spot,”I don’t want to be a rapist, please don’t fall for the drugs....”  
Shuichi wasn’t entirely surprised by the request, Kokichi did say that he didn’t want to force him, he was more surprised at the fact it reached his brain, then his heart..... then his stupid erection.... he honestly felt like crying, breaking down and just crying the rest of the night. Nobody, absolutely nobody knew he came here. He thought he’d be cool if he’d just go on his own, that nothing would happen. That there wasn’t a chance he’d be raped.  
This boy supposedly drank a whole bottle of alcoholic soda with added viagra, and he still controlled himself enough to let Shuichi go. He could’ve been raped and the boy originally trying to rape him was begging for him to save himself. It hurt, it confused him, it made his heart flutter that someone with such cruel origin would change their mind for him.  
And then he felt it. That small, cold, hand pressed against his cheek, his tears gently sliding along the tips of each nervously bitten off nail. Kokichi was between his legs, but he felt nothing down there, he respected his self control. When Kokichi noticed Shuichi coming back, he scooted away, he understood the panic ticks, and that made his heart beat happily.  
“I’ll go, you can stay here for the night, if you need anything I’ll tell them to focus on the request bell here if it rings, it’s in the drawer, goodnight....”  
Kokichi stood up wobbly, and although Shuichi felt weak and void of sleep, he reached and grabbed the boy’s hand.  
When Kokichi looked back, Shuichi had just got done drowning himself in the rest of his drink.  
“I want to do it....”  
Kokichi was shocked, but his aching erection came back to curse him. He wanted him too, and just hearing those words and gulping down that drink instantly turned him on again. They both lost their control, they have gambled their virginity away due to a homemade alcoholic arousal drink whipped up in two seconds.  
Kokichi came closer, he spoke no words and Shuichi still understood his decision. The drugs hit him hard once more, speeding up the walk Kokichi was doing by pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Kokichi sat on his lap and tried his damn hardest to rub on anything he could. They kissed with their tongues and shakily moved their hands to tug on their constricting clothes, but never taking them off.  
They gasped as they pulled away,”do... do you still want this?”  
Shuichi rubbed his hand through Kokichi’s hair,”I wouldn’t have chugged your nasty drink if I didn’t.”  
“That’s rude, Panta is obviously a superior drink!” He pouted.  
“Maybe you should share some with me without the added ingredients...”  
Kokichi didn’t respond with words, only a groan as Shuichi sucked on his neck. Kokichi enjoyed it for awhile, feeling Shuichi run his hands into his shirt and up his back extremely slow, his back arching from the tickle.  
Kokichi got off his lap, resulting in a frown from Shuichi until he realized Kokichi was starting to strip. He took each article off like it was an entrancing dance, hips stirring on Shuichi’s arousal. All he had now is his brightly colored underwear that honestly blinded Shuichi, but he continued to watch as Kokichi slid them off.  
But before Shuichi could see anything down below, his partner rushed in between his leg. Kokichi rested his chin directly on Shuichi’s crotch, antagonizing him immensely.  
“I want to see every detail when you take your clothes off,” Kokichi told when given the confused look.  
Shuichi nodded, taking off his basic shirt that he brought to try and disguise himself as a normal person. As soon as he started to lift it though, he gasped as Kokichi dug his chin into him. He tried again, and fumbled as Kokichi rubbed his cheek against it, all the while probably looking up and admiring Shuichi’s chest.  
He finally got it off, but when he looked down he moaned,”ahh...”  
Kokichi eyed him mischievously when he licked his clothed erection,”hmmm? You’re finally done? It took you a year, Shuichi.”  
He gulped, this man was going to kill him. Kokichi palmed him, enjoying the tiny gasps until Shuichi snapped.  
“If you’re just going to tease me I’ll kick you out after getting you close to coming.”  
Kokichi stopped his teasing. Instead, he went and unzipped Shuichi’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear immediately. Shuichi didn’t even have time to react as his dick came right up into the cold air and then was flashed with heat once more into the boy’s mouth.  
“AGH-“ Shuichi clenched his hands into the couch.  
The sudden pleasure made his head dizzy, and Kokichi showed no hesitance to stopping, his hand coming up to run along his inner thigh and towards his balls. It sent waves up his body that Shuichi had never been able to feel before, and before he knew it he was about to cum.  
Until Kokichi pulled away entirely.  
“Wha-wha?? Why? Why?” He breathed heavily.  
Kokichi licked his lips,”don’t tempt me, Shuichi~”  
“..... o-ok....”  
Kokichi purred, he was going to ruin this man’s career.  
He turned around, sticking his ass out to Shuichi,”2nd drawer, lube, now.”  
His intense voice change moves Shuichi, who scrambled to find the item. When he did, Kokichi gave no direction, but shook his ass more in a kind of direction. Shuichi opened the bottle, pouring some on his fingers. He honestly never expected to be doing this, but he instinctively did it, sliding a finger into Kokichi.  
His finger felt squished, and Kokichi hissed from the feeling,”move.”  
Shuichi wiggled it inside of him, the sounds starting to arouse him more. He eventually got cocky, adding in another one.  
“Mmm....” Kokichi moves back against it.  
Shuichi really got into it when he grabbed one of Kokichi’s butt cheeks and started to scissor the boy. Kokichi didn’t quite like that, whining but still holding in. Shuichi stopped scissoring to add in a third finger, watching as Kokichi clenched his eyes more and pressed his face against the floor.  
Was he going too fast now? Shuichi was worried, but his fingers ignored that worry and pressed in on themselves to hit at Kokichi’s walls. The feeling must’ve been good since Kokichi’s loud moan sent shivers up Shuichi.  
“Tah-take it out....” Kokichi managed to spurt out after awhile of Shuichi assaulting that spot.  
Shuichi hit at it one more time before exiting, gaining an angry whine from Kokichi. Kokichi immediately pressed his butt to the ground when all hands were off him, just Incase Shuichi got cocky again.  
He turned his flushed face to the others,”bed?”  
It wasn’t a demand, but Shuichi moved to the bed as if it was one. Kokichi stood up, and Shuichi tried his best to avert his eyes at the sight of his dick.  
“Why are you looking away now? You literally just stared and fingered my rectum, Shuichi,” Kokichi noticed the action and mocked him for it.  
Shuichi frowned, but was quickly scolded again,”not only that-“ Kokichi picked up the lube and waved it in his face,”-you forgot you need to get your dicky all slicky too, buddy? How irresponsible!”  
“I left it for you to grab, you’re going to put it on me,” Shuichi tried to sound like he was in charge, but it came out sounding like he was slightly scared of the repercussions of just saying it.  
“Ooohooo~ really now~?” Kokichi climbed onto the bed and right over Shuichi’s now quivering shoulders.  
“Well then-“ he opened the bottle,”-are you ready for me to help you lube up?”  
“I’m waiting on you, idiot...”  
“If you say so, I suggest opening your eyes though, it might help you digest this better.”  
Shuichi opened them with worry on what that meant, but was too slow as Kokichi dumped the bottle’s contents right onto his lap.  
It wasn’t even precise and on his dick, it was just everywhere, and it was fucking cold, holy fuCK-  
“Ko-Kokichi what the- ah~,” he was stopped from speaking when Kokichi put both his hands around Shuichi’s length.  
“You asked me to make you slimy! Now you’re like a slug!” He cheered maniacally.  
Kokichi pumped him gingerly and Shuichi’s hips bucked into it, resulting in Kokichi moving his hands to Shuichi’s inner thighs instead.  
“Opopop! No getting all giddy on me!”  
“That’s... really hard to do right now.... Kokichi,” he breathed, feeling anxious when Kokichi gripped his thighs tighter.  
“But that’s the thing!-“ he rubbed the man’s thighs,”-can’t you show some control like I did for you?”  
Shuichi’s lips quivered with a frown, he didn’t want to reply, instead he tried to just keep his body still as Kokichi directed his hands elsewhere. The hands slid farther down his legs, completely missing his sensitive bits and pressing into his hole. His brow furrowed, but Kokichi nearly pressed more into it with no warning.  
When the teasing turned to inserting, Shuichi uncomfortably pressed his back closer to Kokichi.  
The finger stopped, pulling away entirely,”do you not want to?” The question was meant to be a wholesome one, but came out slightly disappointed.  
Shuichi looked away, he didn’t want to talk about it,”no.... sorry... just.... just not there. please....”  
Kokichi nodded, placing a reassuring kiss against his neck,”then what would you want?”  
Shuichi turned to him with a weak smile, they stared for awhile at each other’s contrasting eyes, then kissed. The kiss continued as Shuichi turned to push Kokichi slowly down. His head hit the bed, they pressed their bodies closer. Kokichi wrapped his legs around Shuichi’s waist and arms around his neck, his small frame nothing compared to his partner’s.  
The kiss ended, they kept eye contact whilst Kokichi nodded in consent. At this point, it hit them both. They were really going to do this, and they had just met. It didn’t matter to Kokichi anymore, he couldn’t lie; this man won the jackpot to his heart and he just hoped to god he won the others.  
But none of that mattered right now. They moved from pure memory of countless empty nights of watching pornhub. It started with gentle prodding, then the other pressing harder at the one prodding’s waist with their legs to get them to just go, and then instant regret from the pain of rushing.  
And then finally, the mass storm ceased, yes it still was a thunderstorm in that small man’s asshole, but he was still breathing. It took just a little more soothing kisses and agonizing claw marks to the back for the thunder to turn to electricity.  
“Move.”  
It was a simple word, but it stirred Shuichi, his hips instinctively starting up in a slow, thrusting motion. It felt so damn good, but Shuichi resisted the urge to create another storm from the boy. Kokichi’s face contorted, it went from pain, displeasure, anxiety filled looking emotions to comfortable, pleasurable, euphoria inducing faces.  
Eventually, the slow turned to fast, both of them feeling waves of bliss from such a simple movement. Both bodies pressed into each other as much as they could, their rhythm growing stronger along with Kokichi’s nails into Shuichi’s back.  
Their faces were close, breathing heavy and lacking in oxygen, they lived purely off of a special air only they could ingest. They couldn’t move their faces an inch away, they both wanted to see the other’s in full.  
The way they breathed.  
The way they would kiss here and there.  
The way they’d slow or somehow feel like they stopped to admire the other.  
The way they would smile and start laughing breathily in a silent exchange they could only replicate here and now.  
It was heaven, like that feeling you get when you find them, you know, the one, the permanent one. And it made them cry, they cried as they did something so erotic. Their whole lives they went through others, people they thought would be the yes. And all it took to find the yes, was to just be so lucky for some rumor on a tv to urge on this detective, for him to forget a card in his coat, and for this small, weepingly lonely, drunk to pull a lever and not even hope for the best.  
It hurt, it hurt so much. They knew that they’d never come back together like this ever again. It was just going to be a one-night-stand, right? They conflicted each other. A detective, a casino owner with crime in his hands.  
They begged god,’please don’t end this night.’  
‘Don’t take them away from me.’  
‘Even if it was a mistake, please.’  
‘I love them, so, so much.’  
But they knew, as Mother Nature snakes closer to their bodies, that no god would spare them.  
And before they knew it, the snake bit, and they came crumbling down onto each other.  
——  
Shuichi practically skyrocketed out of that sticky bed. He heaved and coughed obnoxiously, his body aching especially on his back.  
He was naked and confused, the time read 12:45 in the afternoon, he missed so much work, but he decided there were worse issues to be acknowledging.  
He searched aimlessly at the bed, but there was no sign of the person he met yesterday. He felt like his heart was going to explode, he should’ve seen this coming, but he just couldn’t handle it.  
His eyes leaked out for someone to hold him as he scrambled to get dressed. He felt so terrible that he wanted to barf his guts out.  
Shuichi was about to head out, but he checked around one more time, and he praised himself for doing so.  
There was a note on the table.  
‘Dear Mr Saihara,’ he read multiple times, his eyes not ceasing in the tear department.  
‘Thank you for yesterday. If you’re feeling sick, I left you a glass of water. (It isn’t drugged this time, I promise!),’ Shuichi chuckled grossly as he wiped his eyes.  
‘I’m sorry I couldn’t see you out, but if you wait or are passed out for that long I’ll see if I can come escort you out. If not, I advice ringing the bell in the drawer, there’s a lot of creeps in this casino looking for people to rob all the time.’  
‘Get home safe, here’s my number if you ever just, I don’t know, wanna actually get to know each other?’  
Shuichi fell, his body resting on the side of the disgusting bed he didn’t give a single shit about anymore. He just cried, sat there slumped, holding that cursed boy’s number in his hand and cried. He couldn’t believe himself. He couldn’t believe Kokichi. This can’t be real, he can’t be feeling this vulnerable and depressed over such a person?  
But he did, and it killed him, he removed a hand from the note, clenching it against where his heart would be. He choked and coughed, gasped and whispered into the air. He was so, so very weak, but he couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t be seen like this. What if the other didn’t see him the way he did him? He needed out, he needed to curl up in his bed and cry there.  
That’s why he picked himself up.  
That’s why he gently folded and hid that note in his pocket.  
That’s why he wiped his eyes free until it hurt.  
That’s why he didn’t ring that button or gave anyone a single chance of going near him.  
There were a pair of eyes on him his entire exit, the same pair belonging to the same person he’d come back to gamble his life to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here and my first smut I’ve done in awhile; this was merely a warm up fic   
> It was inspired by Dorian Electra’s song “Jackpot” and my original plan for it wasn’t entirely written as I wanted it, but I like it anyways.  
> I may add a series to this, but idk : /


End file.
